One Year Anniversary
The one year anniversary was a video celebrating the channel's first year on YouTube. The video had the girls thanking the fans for their support and they read out their favorite and some rude YouTube comments. This video was uploaded on March 20th, 2014, coinciding with the upload date of their first video, and was the 69th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this video. Video Synopsis Mariya starts the video by saying that they're celebrating their one year anniversary. Renae follows by thanking everyone who supported them, even from across the globe, to which she finds amazing that there are people from around the world watching them. Renae continues, saying that the fans should continue supporting, sharing, and liking their content. Rashae mentions that they now have self branded shirts with their logo and names on them. Mackenzie reveals that the reason that not all of the girls are in every video is because it's how they choose what game to play. The girls not in the video will research the game and judge whether it's worth featuring and the girls that are in the video haven't seen the game, thus are playing it without any knowledge on the game. Sydney reveals that they have an instagram account and that all their social media accounts are basically just their username. She also says that they're going to make announcements on twitter and urges the fans to make sure they follow them on twitter. Andrea follows with a topic that the girls wants to address, which is the comments. She says that they all try their best to comment back and that they have compiled their favorite comments and go on to share them. Renae's favorite comment was from Quackmuffin who said that they're blowing off their homework to watch their videos. Renae says that it is sweet and that she feels the same way in that she's blowing off her homework to comment back. Sydney's favorite comment was from dani sechzehn, to which she has trouble reading their last name. Dani's comment says that the channel is awesome and calls Sydney the most adorable badass ever, which Sydney finds as a compliment. Mariya's favorite comment was from Jasmine Justin who said that when Sydney said "Go, go, go!" while they were putting their apple in the trash, they ran as fast as they could to the trash as if they were finishing Outlast. Mariya says that the comment was hilarious that they felt that with her. Andrea's favorite comment was from Dom Y, who was in an argument with another user and said to them that they pissed of Satan's daughter, aka Andrea. Andrea felt that it was the coolest and nicest thing anyone has ever said about her. Mackenzie's favorite comment was from Montrell Sessions who said that they bet Mackenzie has to date two guys, one for her and one for her hair. Mackenzie felt it was half ironic since she doesn't mean to make her hair so big, but still felt complimented by the comment. Rashae's favorite comment was from Spence Smoove who said that the girls's answer for "boy for 24 hours" question should've been so they could explore the rest of their surroundings, i.e. outside of the kitchen. Rashae felt that while it was sexist, it was still funny. Afterwards, the girls were given rude comments to react to. Renae's rude comment asked if they got naked and have pillow fights once the cameras are off. The girls jokingly confirm that they do indeed get naked and have pillow fights, Renae asking the user who asked if their fantasy was fulfilled. Sydney's rude comment said that the girls are cute but not necessarily hot, and that the "green one" at least has huge tits and that "the on with the glasses" looks like a dead fish and sounds boring. The girls found this rude, Andrea reminding the user that she keyed a guy's car for calling her "not so hot" and that she'll hunt them down. Mariya's rude comment said that the "bitches" need to stop faking rage and get back to the kitchen. The girls find this comment rude, with Andrea "raging". Mackenzie says that in Andrea's defense, level three of Give Up was pretty hard. She clarifies that they're not raging just to rage, they're raging because they've been playing a game for an hour and keep dying over and over in the same place. Andrea's rude comment said that they're starting to blur Andrea's mouth so they're not offending deaf people. Andrea says that she gets this a lot and explains that she could use other words but those words don't speak the same language that her heart speaks and don't hold the same relevance. Mackenzie's rude comment said that they don't understand the importance of being a girl and playing video games and that they're not helping genuine girl gamers. Mackenzie mocks the user's spelling and grammar and says that their username literally fits who they are; a group of girls playing video games. Rashae's rude comment said that they look like "lesbos" and that people only watch them for their tits. Renae admits that she too would watch the channels for the tits, though Andrea objects saying that her chest isn't worth watching. The video ends with the girls dancing. Trivia *The One Year Anniversary marked the first time the new logo, and what would be the current logo, appeared on screen. This new logo had the name of the channel on the triangle rather than below it. External Links Category:Misc Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2014